Jackunzel One-ShotsDabbles
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Jackunzel One-Shots/Dabbles. Sadness to joy to crying to laughing. The bond between the magic haired girl and the guardian of fun is strong, and nothing can take that away. (Jackunzel, rated T for the first dabble)
1. I Can't (Just Like You)

Jack could have sworn he felt a stab of pain spread through his chest. He glanced over at Rapunzel who sat next to him in an unbalanced, wooden lawn chair. The two were newly weds, and he could still see her in that beautiful gown. But that wasn't what hurt him. Nobody had gotten hurt, in fact they sat across from a beaming Hiccup and Merida. He felt guilty for feeling hurt, but the guilt seemed to encourage the pain, luring it around his heart like a wreath.

"Congratulations!" Rapunzel said, her voice cheery and joyful. She seriously was congratulating them. But he couldn't get his voice to unclog from his throat. _I can't help Rapunzel in that way. _He slapped on a fake smile, and his gaze shifted to Brianna. Brianna was around a year old, but she already had thick hair. It was brown like her father, but extremely curly like her mother. The child let out a playful squeal as she crawled into the grass. Jack looked away from the child, saddened by her presence.

He had left the guardians to marry her, which had surprised her but not himself. His love for Rapunzel was strong. So naturally, the words that North had warned him of struck him at this very moment.

_"We aren't going to stop you," North murmured, gesturing to himself and the other guardians, "But be warned that as a spirit you can't grow with her, have children with her, or give her the pleasure that humans can."_

The pain of the memory overwhelmed him, but he just shoved it aside. This was a great moment for Hiccup and Merida, and he needed to be a friend and congratulate them.

"Yeah," He said at last, "Congrats. She looks just like you, Hiccup." _Just too bad I won't have a little girl that looks just like me._


	2. I Love You, Rapunzel

Rapunzel brought her brush around on the canvas. She was letting her mind wander, not caring what appeared under her brush. But when she paused for a moment to look over her work, she was surprised at what she saw.

It was a memory, crystal clear in her mind and now brought onto canvas. She didn't remember the boy who was floating beside her, but she remembered his voice. _I love you, Rapunzel._

Jack stood at the back of the room, tears forming in his eyes. He floated over and saw the picture she was painting. Water spilled down his face, turning into frost and spreading across his face.

"I knew that you would stop seeing me one day," He murmured into the dark silence, still crying, "But why did it have to come so soon?"

"Jack Frost," She muttered, running her finger along the lean shape in the photo. _Jack Frost?_

Her muttering his name only made Jack feel worse. It gave him the hope and love that he had lost long ago, but only to be taken away again. The door opened on the other side of the room and a head peeked in. Rapunzel flipped the painting over and looked over at Eugene with a smile.

All of this just tore Jack apart once again. _I had her once... and now you took her away. _He glanced at the Fitzherberts once more before turning and flying out of the castle, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Rapunzel, and I still do," Was all he murmured before he wiped his tears onto the sleeve of his hoodie.


	3. Let You Up

Rapunzel was silent as she swiftly walked across the floor. Her golden braid swung slightly behind her as she approached. Her green eyes were determined. She wouldn't let this chance slip through her fingers. No, not after everything that he had done.

She then leaped forward, a laugh escaping her lips. Rapunzel Frost was able to tackle the boy to the ground, and he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Punzie!" Jack Frost laughed. She grinned, but kept him on the floor.

"I might let you up," She teased, "Maybe-" She was interrupted when Jack floated up a little, lifting them both off of the ground.

"Let me up, eh?" He joked. She giggled and clung onto him so that she wouldn't fall.

"Yep," She laughed, "Let you up." Jack smiled at the sound of her crystal clear laugh fill the air and gently placed his lips against her forehead. Her smile vanished and was replaced with a tomato red blush. He laughed when he saw how red her face had become.

"I should have started out with that," Jack Frost grinned.


	4. I Promise

_I am here. But why can't you see me? I am right in front of you, yet your beautiful eyes stare right through me. I shouldn't have fallen for you, yet I fell hard. It isn't the fact that I fell to the ground that hurts me. It isn't the wounds that appear on my skin. It is the fact that I am standing before you with tears in my eyes, yet you don't see the pain I have to bare. _

I whisper to the wind, call it to wrap around my fingers. You would think that I could deal with it after Eugene died before my very eyes. This was more painful. It was like having a knife plunge through my heart. Every time I would hear him call, it would just take that knife and twist it.

My name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. But this is something he could have warned me about. Loosing Jack was the worst thing that ever happened to me. He wasn't dead. He was healthy.

But I stood there before him in misery. Because I was completely invisible to him. I hid the tears that threatened to spill. There was no point. Mother Gothel, the guardian of fear, had taken him from me. She not only killed Eugene, but now had taken Jack as well.

I gave one last glance to Jack Frost, whom sat on his knees and sobbed. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't hug him without my hand going through him like mist. And the sight of that would just hurt me more.

"I love you," Was the last thing I whispered before turning and asking the wind to take me away. The knife twisted. I will never ever forget the weeping boy on the frozen lake. I promise.


	5. Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first song fic... I don't know what I think of it. The song is 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Is is good...? At all?**

__"Do I look okay?" The young girl who stood in front of me asked.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh_

I silently looked her over. Her emerald eyes sparkled so beautifully that they put the stars to shame. Her golden hair, that was twisted into an expertly done braid, floated down her back and complimented her fair skin. To be honest, I loved her hair better when she just left it alone.

She wore a silver dress that hung on her, and it complimented everything about her.

"Y-You look beautiful," I murmured, a smile seeping onto my lips.

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say_

I watched Rapunzel's fair cheeks turn a light pink.

"T-Thanks... but I don't think I am as pretty as you say..." It was sad. She didn't see herself through my eyes. I sighed and smiled.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," She responded just as slowly.

_When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah_

"There isn't a single thing that I would change... you're gorgeous just the way you are, Punzie," I said confidently. She stared at me in surprise, the pink on her face turning to tomato red.

"What?" She asked quietly.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

I watched her plump lips frown in confusion. I couldn't help but want to press mine against them. But she insisted she had other things to do than just let me kiss them.

She laughed nervously at my previous sentence. I knew that she hated her laugh, but I thought it was like wind chimes blowing gently in the wind, or like bells dancing in the air. Either way, it was a beautiful sound. I wish she would laugh more often.

"I said you're beautiful just the way you are," I insisted.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

She remained silent. She clearly wasn't expecting the statement I just told her. I took a few steps forward and looked into her gorgeous eyes, easily getting lost in them.

"You know, Punzie, I would never ask you to change, right?" I whispered, tucking a lock of gold behind her ear, "You're perfect the way you are. I couldn't care less if you wore a paper bag. I love you for you. Don't even bother asking me how you look, because you look beautiful in everything you wear."

_When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

"You're amazing, Punzie... I love you," I murmured, gently pulling her into an embrace.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Yeah

"Just the way you are," I whispered into her ear when she stiffened in surprise.


	6. I Did This (You Are My Sunshine)

Rain poured down, turning the dirt into mud. It was darker than usual, since it was during a thunder storm. The moon and the stars weren't visible. And he didn't care to see them.

The wind, whom he had as an ally, refused to carry him that night because of the rain. So, Jack Frost found himself sloshing through the mud and rain. But he didn't care about this. He didn't care about the fact that he had to walk quickly because of his powers so he wouldn't freeze the mud around him. He didn't even care about the fact that he was drenched from head to toe.

What he cared about was his destination. He was headed to a place that he went annually. He had made a promise, so he was forced to keep it. His eyes focused on the foggy ground ahead as he continued forward.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. It hurt him to come to this place. But he did. This was the third time he had come here.

He came to a single stone. He dropped to his knees and barely had time to place a golden flower on the dirt in front of it before sobbing.

_'Rapunzel Frost, 1995 - 2013, died in blizzard' _was written in a font called 'Sunshine'. It fit her. But Jack blamed himself for her death. He didn't know that she was going to be in Burgess that day. He had to do blizzards every once in a while. It was a rule.

But he still blamed himself. He sobbed into his hands, getting wetter and muddier by the minute. His blue eyes, which were spilling tears, no longer had their glow. A memory flashed before his eyes. He grasped it, pulling it towards him. Maybe... just for a moment... he could love her again.

_I flew through Burgess, loving the snow that poured as fast as rain around me. I loved blizzards. They allowed me to test how far my powers would go. _

_But the wind pushed me to the ground, unexpectedly. I started to curse under my breath... that is, until I saw her. I gasped and crawled over towards her. Her skin was pale and her fingers were black from frostbite. _

_I had hurt her. I put my ear to her chest to see if her heart was going. I froze. No heartbeat. I had killed Rapunzel. I had killed my own wife! Tears came to my eyes as I scooped her into my arms, allowing the wind to take us out of the blizzard._

Jack now hated blizzards. And he hated himself. He got to his feet.

"I-I am so sorry...my love..."He shoved both hands into his hoodie pocket, accidentally pushing play on the MP3 player that was in there.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

He shut the song off and started to weep again. He had taken his own sunshine away.

**Please don't kill me for doing these feels! I will do one more one-shot of feels, then I will do more happy times. **


	7. Regret

(This fic is sorta a sequel to 'I Love You, Rapunzel'.)

Jack couldn't help it. It seemed like he was a prisoner to the pain. He had told himself that he wouldn't visit Rapunzel again. But today he didn't expect this. Rapunzel was was wearing a white dress, a veil, and light make-up. That could only mean one thing.

But he needed to be there for her. Tears gathered in his eyes. Part of it was from the pain, part of it was to see how beautiful she was. The grand doors that stood tall before them opened. An almost perfect aisle spilled out before them.

Eugene Fitzherbert stood at the end of the aisle near a priest. It caused his stomach to twist. He watched as Rapunzel and her father made their way down the aisle. He was about to turn and fly away when he heard his name.

"Jack?" He looked over his shoulder and saw everyone looking at him, even Rapunzel and Eugene. He froze. What should he do?

"Coming!" He turned back around to see a small child run into the ceremonial room. He sighed, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I do," He heard Rapunzel murmured. He didn't want to see the kiss. He turned and flew off, regretting his choice to come... once again.

This was all Pitch's fault. If the nightmare guardian hadn't given Rapunzel nightmares, the girl that he loved would still be able to see him. Then...then maybe...

_Maybe he would be the one holding her hand, letting her cry onto his shoulder, and enjoying her company._


	8. Why'd You Freeze the Floor, Jack?

Rapunzel lowered herself to the floor and looked at her painting. It was of a golden flower. Somehow, she had always loved them. Though she never knew why.

She sighed in satisfaction and picked up her paints and brushes, humming softly as she turned around and walked back towards the shelf to put them away. Jack smiled in awe at not only her talent, but her beauty as well.

Rapunzel slipped, and fell on top of Jack. A blush spread across her face, but her expression filled with frustration.

"Why did you freeze the floor, Jack?" She asked, biting her lip to restrain from getting too frustrated.

"I don't know! Sometimes my powers get out of hand when I get distracted! Besides... its your fault for looking the way you do," He retorted, his voice softening at the last sentance. Rapunzel's blush intensed as her eyes widened. Then she smiled and leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss.

Jack's eyes widened and his pale face went tomato red. But then he closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

**I based this off of a picture on Tumblr. I don't remember who the artist is, but credits to them!**


End file.
